


Shategashira

by Wearetheanimelovers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dont know where this is going, F/M, Random - Freeform, Yakuza, senju faction, tatted shisui, uchiha faction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearetheanimelovers/pseuds/Wearetheanimelovers
Summary: He didn't have anything to live for, until he met her.She did the same thing everyday, until he came into her life.his favorite thing was the way her eyes sparkled and brightened all of his darkest days, and he would do anything to protect that.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. serial killer

All of Konoha knew better than to walk by the industrial side of town past midnight. If you walked past the old concrete warehouse, you’d hear the distant screaming coming from within—an active reminder that the Yakuza was up and lively. Tonight was no different. Members of the Uchiha faction were occupying the area, however only three people were to be seen in the one spotlight that lit a small area.  
Shisui stood in the shadows between his two cousins, all of them unnoticeable due to their dark features the three possessed, watching as their uncles interrogated a member of the sound gang. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke solidified relations between the Senju and Uchiha, tensions with the sound gang had been rising. As his boss continued interrogating Sounds wakagashira-hosa*, Shisui let out an inaudible sigh; he just wanted things to be over for the night. The man, bloodied and beaten, had yet to offer any valuable information, and judging from the way he looked, he wouldn’t last much longer. Shisui closed his eyes, thankful for being out of the spotlight, he even began to feel himself relaxing. Then he heard a gunshot, once again thankful for the dark covering that hid his flinch.  
With a nod from the departing Madara and Izuna, he stepped into the light with Itachi and Obito, and together they got to work cleaning the mess. Removing the body from the chair, they wrapped him into black bags that were filled with rocks and secured the bag with tape. Shisui and Obito grabbed the body before going outside and walking the short distance to the river. They tossed the body in and watched it sink before they turned around and went back into the warehouse.  
When they walked in, they were immediately met with the smell of bleach and the sound of a water hose from Itachi spraying the crimson blood from the concrete. The three continued cleaning up from the interrogation before going into the black tinted SUV and leaving the area. Shisui sat in the backseat, leaning against the headrest with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the ride.  
“I’m hungry.”  
Shisui peered at Obito through half-lidded onyx eyes before opening them fully to look at his cousin incredulously.  
“You would be hungry after that Obito.”  
The sound of a phone beeping cause the two to glance over at Itachi curiously, watching the mans face go from stoic to holding a furious glare.  
Whipping the vehicle around, he began heading towards the interstate as he spoke through clenched teeth.  
“Sasuke was shot.”

~the way he moved; it was a sin.~

Sakura walked through the sterile white halls of the hospital with a fixated glare on her face. It was just past two in the morning, after being pulled into surgery after surgery, -she had been on her feet for almost a whole day- the cafeteria was out of coffee, and now to add the icing onto the cake, she was being kicked out of the emergency department and ORs only to be told to go sit in the waiting room. As mad as she was, she couldn’t deny that the antiseptic smell of Konoha General calmed her down. She loved her job more than anything -except her friends of course- so she took a deep breath in before swiping her badge on the scanner and walking through the heavy metal doors into the waiting room.  
Immediately spotting the head or bright blonde hair- among the multiple heads of midnight hair, that only held a few familiar faces- she took note of the sorrowful look in his dim blue eyes and the way his lips were downturned into a frown. Sakura walked towards him with slow but steady steps, ignoring the way multiple sets of onyx eyes watched her, and knelt down in front of him.  
“Naruto, what happened?”  
Naruto looked into her eyes, and she watched as a tear slowly slid down his face.  
“Sasuke was shot.” He brokenly whispered as he collapsed out of the chair and into her arms.  
Sakura was numb. She sat there with Naruto in front of her, holding onto her shoulders as what started as one tear turned into a waterfall of them. She felt a whirlwind of emotions-helplessness, grief, anger- hit her all at once as her own tears began streaming down her face and neck, into her navy blue scrub top.  
Laying her face into Naruto’s neck, all she could think about were memories that she shared with Sasuke. The day they met- the day she literally kicked him in the ass for picking Naruto.- the day he joined their friend group, middle school, high school, graduation, all of their memories flashed by as her silent crying, slowly became heartbreaking sobs. 

~when I got nothing but my aching soul?~

Shisui stood next to his aunt Mikoto as they, and other members of the Uchiha family, watched as the blonde and the pinkette, practically collapsed in each others’ arms on the floor. He gritted his teeth, feeling Mikoto’s hand tighten in his, both of them wishing that they didn’t have to keep up such an emotionless front. however, the piercing stare all three of his uncles gave the two on the floor, Shisui knew he was better off.  
“I’ll get Naruto, you get Sakura. calm them down some.” Mikoto said, with a small nudge to get him moving.  
He walked towards her and gently pulled her up, as Mikoto wrapped Naruto into her arms. And Shisui led the crying girl down the hallway in the direction he knew where the vending machines were. Stopping when the girl slowly slid down the wall. Shisui’s eyes casually raked over Sakura, taking in her bubble gum pink hair, fair skin, and her dark lashes that he knew framed the green eyes he had caught a glimpse of when she had first walked into the waiting room.  
Her button nose was red and runny from her crying, and even with her eyes closed, tears still slowly slipped down her face. He felt his heart pang, frowning at the fact that she was upset, even though he understood. With a glance to his right, he saw a machine that brewed hot chocolate before he wandered over and bought her some. Even while he waited, he couldn’t help but let his eyes keep looking over at her. He couldn’t deny that he thought she was attractive, but these were definitely not the circumstances to get her number. When he grabbed her drink, he walked back to Sakura and slid down the wall beside her, handing her the drink. Shisui leaned his head back against the wall, feeling exhaustion hit him all the while feeling his heart clench any time the girl beside him sniffled. 

~lie awake in bed at night; and think about your life.~

Sakura pushed a piece of her pink hair back into the bun that it had slipped from, looking over at the body sitting next to hers. His curly black hair fell into his face, and his feline like onyx eyes were closed as soft snores fell from his soft pink lips. She got lost in admiring him, thankful for the distraction, until her phone pinged with a text message. She pulled her phone out looking over the message before sighing and putting her phone back into her pocket and getting up.  
‘I swear, Naruto needs to learn to type’  
Rolling her eyes, she looked down to wake up her companion before she startled backward at his gaze. Sakura felt her stomach roll at his smoldering gaze before she gave him a weak smile.  
“They are wondering where we are.”  
Shisui nodded his head before getting up, and side by side, they walked back to the waiting room. Closer than either of them would care to admit, only to part ways with Shisui steadily walking to his family, and Sakura making a beeline towards Naruto.  
She sat down in the chair next to the blonde, and leaned her head on his shoulder, grasping the boys hand like a lifeline, zoning as she thought about the day Sasuke joined them in their troublemaking.

10-year-old Sakura walked beside an 11-year-old Naruto, each holding three rolls of toilet paper so they could teepee old man Hiruzens house. In the cover of darkness, they moved as steadily as possible, making sure to get what they could of the principals’ house. Just as the two were almost finished, Naruto crashed into the class’s resident ice cube, Sasuke Uchiha.  
From where sakura was standing, she could see her blonde friend jumping up and waving a tanned fist in the air, then she noticed a light flick on through the window next to her. Bolting towards the two boys, she grabbed an arm in each hand and dragged them after her.  
“RUN FASTER!”  
The three of them continued running down the block, going towards the park and hiding in the shadows, as they all panted to catch their breath as the sweat that had begun to drip down each face was cooled by the cool night air. Sakura looked up as she heard Sasuke begin to laugh before glancing over at Naruto with furrowed brows.  
“just what did you say to him Naru?”  
Seeing Narutos deadpan look, she glanced back at Sasuke and watched him until he finished laughing. Seeing an unusual grin on his face, Sakura blanched.  
“I want to join you guys.”  
And thus began the tale of a close friendship that remained inseparable even years later.

Hearing the sound of familiar heavy metal doors open, everyone glanced up at the doctor, --fitted in the same navy blue scrubs as herself.- as he walked into the waiting room, walking directly towards where their group was sitting. Mikoto and Fugaku were the only ones that stood and spoke quietly to the doctor as Sakura watched with bated breath and crossed fingers.  
“He’s going to be fine!”  
The joy and relief that went through the room was immeasurable. And sakura felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest as she felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. Looking over at Naruto, the two shared watery smiles, before taking notice of the familiar face that had just walked in. Kakashi had been Sasuke’s partner lately -thought the four had a friendship that went back further- his flop of gray hair looked even more unruly, as though he had been running his hands through it. He eyed the doctor watching as he left before speaking words that sakura never wanted to hear again.

“Orochimaru is back, and he’s the one who shot Sasuke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't have anything to live for, until he met her.  
> She did the same thing everyday, until he came into her life.   
> His favorite thing was the way her eyes sparkled and brightened his darkest days, and he would do anything to protect that.

The terror that shot down Sakura’s spine was indescribable, and made all color leave her face. She couldn’t believe that the man who had caused the small trio such pain and fear, was back. 

  
The pinkette looked at the man with eyes that were wild with fear, and asked in a frightened whisper “he’s back? Are you sure?”

  
Nodding solemnly, Kakashi gave Sakura a soothing, masked smile. She dropped her eyes, and slumped forward, regretting the question. She never wanted him to come back, and she was absolutely terrified at the fact that he had. 

  
Orochimaru had kidnapped Sasuke the summer before the three went into senior year. There was no trace of him anywhere for three months, and even the private investigators hired by the Uchiha had been able to find any clues to his whereabouts. But then one night, when Sakura and Naruto had been watching movies at her house, finding a sense of comfort at being together, they heard a loud thud. When the two went out to investigate, they found Sasuke, who was so beaten and bloody, he had hardly been recognizable if it wasn’t for the Uchiha clan crest that he had tattooed on the side of his left wrist. 

  
Even to this day, 7 years later, Sakura still didn’t know much about what happened. All she knew was that he wasn’t the same. Him and Naruto began constantly fighting, so bad that she had to physically intervene or else one of them would be severely hurt. It was during one of those particularly bad fights that they had met Kakashi. The man yanked them apart by the scruff of the neck, before dragging Sasuke to a nearby bench and sitting him down, helping in a way neither the blonde or pinkette could. Over time, he began to revert slowly back to a close version of his old self, and Kakashi quickly became a permanent fixture of their group.

  
Sakura clenched onto Naruto’s hand as if it was a lifeline, using the warmth and his own tight grip as an anchor to keep her thoughts from spiraling any more downward. She felt Naruto nudge an elbow into her side, looking up she noticed that Kakashi had moved closer and had dropped into a crouch in front of them.

  
Speaking quietly he said “ You two need to take a leave of absence from work until we can figure out just how far he’s going to go this time.”

  
The two each gave him nodded heads before Sakura stood up. Since Kakashi wanted them to take a leave from work, she would have to go speak to Chief Tsunade. Hopefully once the pinkette explained the situation to the woman, she would be okay with giving her the time off. Although she was due for a vacation, this wasn’t what she had in mind as it wouldn’t be exactly pleasurable. 

  
“ I’m going to go talk to my boss and grab my stuff, wait here for me?” at Naruto’s nod, she turned around and headed in the direction of the Chiefs office.

_~hold onto me, cause I’m a little unsteady.~_

The frown that barely graced Shisui’s face deepened as his dark eyes followed Sakura leaving the waiting room. All he could think about was the fear that darkened her jade green eyes, and the way the rosy color of her cheeks had faded, and it made him angry. So nauseatingly angry, that all he wanted to do, was personally hunt down the man that had dared make her react in such a way. 

  
He faintly listened to the murmur of his uncles and aunt as they discussed what needed to be done about the man that had the gall to attack one of their own family for the second time. He could faintly remember when the bastard had kidnapped Sasuke and the way his aunt had gone to her brother in tears, begging the man to do something as her own husband refused to move away from lawful ways. 

  
So Madara rounded up a few of his underlings and sent them to scope out Sounds territory. When Hashirama Senju heard about Sasuke missing, he sent some of his own men to help. Even between the two separate factions searching for him, neither party could find any sort of trace. But no one let that put a stop to the searching and the two groups began targeting the land that sound had claim to in an effort of getting more answers. 

  
The night that Sasuke appeared at his friend’s house was a multitude of emotions, relief for him being found, fear for how he looked, and paranoia for not being able to see if he would be okay. From what Shisui heard from after that, Sasuke and his blonde friend were constantly fighting. And then slowly he started to get better after meeting Kakashi, who had heard what was happening through Obito. The final straw was when the letters began showing up. The Uchiha and Senju factions grouped together and launched a full attack onto Orochimaru’s base of operations, right as they closed in, the snake like man had slipped out and ran with his lackey to Ame. 

  
Shisui clenched his fists inside of his suit jacket pockets, as he leaned against the wall with his head tilted back. Faintly listening to his family arguing about what to do.

_“We should go after him before he does more damage.”_

  
_“No Izuna, we need to wait it out”_

  
_“Fugaku will be here with Sasuke, we can wait for now.”_

  
_“what about Sakura and Naruto mother. They could easily be a target for him again.”_

  
_“Jiraiya will be with Naruto…_ ”

  
The next words, spoken by his own uncle and Boss, made Shisui’s eyes fly open and his heart stutter.

  
_“Shisui can stay with Sakura until everything is taken care of.”_

_~wise man say only fools rush in.”~_

Sakura was walking through the halls of the hospital, leaving from the attendings lounge, having gotten her stuff since the chief approved her to go onto a 2 week ‘vacation’. She also dropped by the nurses desk in order to make sure her patients would be taken care of before she went to go meet back up with Naruto. Just as she entered the waiting room so she could leave, Kakashi stopped her with Shisui standing to his right.

  
“Shisui is going to be going home with you.” And with an eye crinkle “think of him as a bodyguard.”

  
Sakura’s eyes widened. Kakashi really wanted her to take this man, who had curly midnight hair,and feline-like onyx eyes— _god she just choked_ —as her bodyguard. At some point while she was gone, he had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. With the way his arms were crossed, she could see the way his muscles danced beneath the skin. She knew most of the Uchiha family had the crest tattooed but she wasn’t expecting the amount of colorful art that was being shown on just his forearms alone.   
  
She closed her eyes and fought back a sigh, Sakura had no idea how she would last in such an enclosed space with the man who practically screamed sex and made her want to drool. Opening her eyes, she gave Kakashi a shrug and a tired smile. She just wanted to go home already, but first she wanted to say goodbye to Naruto, now that they knew Sasuke would be fine. 

  
“Okay, I’m going to bid Naruto night and then we can leave. As long as you’re ready?”

  
She received a nod to her question, as she turned and went to Naruto in order to bid him a goodnight.   
Reaching the said blonde, they embraced into a tight hug. Pulling back, they spared wide grins to each other.

  
“goodnight Naru I’ll be sure to message you when I get home.”

  
“night Sakura, ill text you when I leave and get home too. Maybe we’ll be able to see Sasuke tomorrow.”

  
With one last hug, the two parted ways and Sakura walked out of the doors to the hospital, with the dark-haired male behind her, and went home.

  
_~Walk in your rainbow paradise. ~_

Shisui’s eyes roamed around the decorated living room that he sat in waiting for his host to come out of the shower. The idea of her being in a room over from him, soaking wet and lathering soap over her body, sent a shiver down his spine and a heat down into his stomach. His mind kept flashing back to the hospital, seeing how her eyes roved over his body, how they widened and stayed glued to his tattooed forearms.

  
After his uncle volunteered him to stay with Sakura for the time being. His first instinct was to say no but he knew that would only bring up questions, and what was he supposed to say; _‘oh, sorry uncle, I can’t do that. Every time I think about her now, I just want to bend her over whatever I can.’_ Yeah, no. Shisui knew that wouldn’t go over well. He did not even want to imagine how his baby cousin would react to how he felt. Everyone in the family knew how protective Naruto and Sasuke were over their pink haired friend. The three were like siblings. He had heard stories about how they had chased off anyone they had deemed not good enough for her, not to mention the one guy that had cheated on her.

  
Shisui shivered just thinking about it.

  
He was thankful that Itachi was willing to bring him a bag of clothes and toiletries, so instead of sitting in his usual maroon button up and black dress slacks. He was sitting comfortably in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was ready to finally crash out for the night, but he wanted to talk to Sakura and come to an agreement about how to work things so they weren’t getting in each others space.

  
So when she came out wearing a black nightgown that loosely hugged her curves, Shisui grit his teeth and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover up his quickly growing arousal.   
He never hated his life nor his uncle, as much as he did in that moment.

  
_I’m ready to go home._


	3. Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just trying to do his job  
> and she's just trying to do hers  
> why do things have to be so difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long,i have been in a unmotivated funk. its short,i honestly have no idea where i'm even going with this story but im thankful to one of my close friends who helped me figure this chapter out, she has really and truly been a light for me since we met.   
> I am in NO way a doctor, almost all of the medical stuff will always be from google. I have basic knowledge of things from attending a camp at my college.

Sakura looked over at the curly haired ravenette that had his hands tightly wrapped around the black leather steering wheel, before she slammed her hands onto the dashboard to stop herself from flying forward. 

Clenching her teeth, she shot Shisui a glare as she tightened her seatbelt by giving it a sharp yank. 

“you could always, you know, not ride the cars ass.” She said as she began fumbling with the cars air until she felt the coolness breeze across her face.

Shisui shot her a dark look before looking back out of the windshield, narrowing his eyes at the plume of dark smoke that was raising into the sky.

He could guarantee that whatever the source of it was, explained why they had been sitting in traffic for the past hour.   
Hearing the blaring of sirens, and seeing the multitude of ambulances rush by, on the strip of side road that they had. Sakura felt the adrenaline that was so familiar to her when she was at work. 

As they began edging closer to the accident, they began to see just how bad it was. there was a multitude of cars involved, the smell of gasoline and smoke filled the air. Sakura glanced over at Shisui as she heard the cries of people pierce the air. 

Biting her lips, she gave Shisui an apologetic look as she opened the passenger door and bolted out to help.

He saw her. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to help. It wasn’t even something he would tell her no too. But he also had to listen to his uncle and keep his eyes on her. He watched as she dug her teeth into her bottom lip and glanced over at him, he felt a flash a heat run through him at the sight. Before the pinkette jumped out of the car. Shisui let out a curse before turning the car off and running after her. 

Staying somewhat close behind her, he stayed quiet as she rushed to people and began checking them over. Shisui couldn’t hear what she was saying due to the loudness that was taking place around them, but he watched as she pointed people in different directions.   
He didn’t like that they were so close to cars that were on fire, his eyes were beginning to water and burn from being so close to the smoke. The potent smell of smoke and gas had his throat itching and he kept letting out little coughs in an effort to scratch it.   
The cries around them made his heart clench. He watched as Sakura sat next to a middle-aged man and began to look over him while what Shisui assumed to be the mans significant other sat wailing next to them. He cringed when the pinkette looked up and waved him over

~~~~

“- did you get all that Shisui?” 

“So all I need to do is go to an ambulance and grab this stuff right?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I wonder if she always keeps a stethoscope in her pockets

He felt his face pull into a grimace as he received a nod in return. He couldn’t remember what she had even asked for already and when he got into the back of the ambulance, he decided to grab one of everything. Shisui would take what he could and go back as many times as he needed too. When he got back to the pinkette with the first armful of supplies, his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of her hand and a portion of her forearm in the side of the mans chest.

Spluttering out a “what the hell”

Sakura looked at him with determined green eyes “Do you think you’ll be able to do an IV?”

“tell me what you need and I’ll get it.”

“Get an IV start kit, a stat lock, saline syringe, extension tubing, a 22 gauge needle, and grab a paramedic if you can so you can get the fluids. If there aren’t any start kits, you’ll need to grab the other stuff individually. Gauze, a tourniquet, alcohol pad, tape and tagaderm. I can’t move cause I’m plugging a hole in his heart, but I will walk you through it.”

He grabbed the first EMT he saw before the two of them gathered the supplies Sakura had asked for.

“While I’m walking you through this, Kiba will prime the line for the fluids. The first thing you need to do is find a good vein, look at the underside of Mr. Wasabi’s arm. Right there, good. Now tie the Tourniquet. No Shisui, its that bright orange thing. -stop laughing Kiba- and tie it right below his elbow crease. Then you’ll want to use the alcohol pad and clean where you are going to insert the needle.”  
The brunette paramedic that Sakura kept calling Kiba handed Shisui a pair of pink gloves -they match her hair- that he automatically put on his hands before he looked back at the pinkette ready for the next step.

“grab the needle and put your thumb right below where you are going to insert, don’t put pressure, you’re using it to guide the needle. Lay the needle on your thumb at a 45 degree angle. Good, now push it in until you get a flash. A little more. And stop, lay your thumb with slight pressure where you inserted it and pull that piece there to get the needle out. Now take the stat lock and pop it onto the end then stick it down, prime the extension tubing with Saline and then attach it. Pull back a little and then push 10 Mls into the catheter. Okay you can step back now Shisui, you did good.”

Shisui pulled the gloves off before clenching his fists to stop the trembling. He grabbed the bag of fluids Kiba was holding out to him as Kiba taped the IV down and attached the drip. 

The man was then moved onto a stretcher as a couple of paramedics helped ensure that Sakura’s hand held still and Shisui kept his hands on the bag before they were moved into an ambulance.

~~~~

Shisui watched the pinkette disappear behind the doors that led to the OR. His uncle was going to kill him, and if he didn’t, then he knew he’d get the look from his aunt. He had to tell them before they found out, they had eyes everywhere.   
Pulling his phone out he typed up a text to Madara.

TO UNCLE M:  
Uncle,   
Sakura and I helped at a car accident earlier today. She jumped out of the car to help so I followed. We are now at Konoha General, Sakura had her hand in a mans chest and we weren’t allowed to leave :)  
-Shisui  
Also, uh, can you have Itachi get my car? I kinda left it in the middle of the road <3

FROM UNCLE M:  
Shisui,   
Itachi will bring you your car along with Obito.  
I am a little curious as to why she had her hand there, but I can understand why they weren’t letting you leave because of it.   
-Madara  
Also, quit sending me hearts brat.  
Shisui started chuckling. his uncle is so funny.

**Author's Note:**

> *- underling.


End file.
